syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
HK-5
The HK-5 is a submachine gun that is featured in the Syphon Filter games. It is present in two different variants although they are functionally identical. Overview The HK-5 in the original Syphon Filter is based on the real-life Heckler & Koch MP5K, a compact version of the MP5 submachine gun. Like its real-life counterpart, this HK-5 is excellent at short-to-medium range when dealing with unarmored enemies, but requires more precise aiming at longer ranges. The HK-5 in Syphon Filter 2 & 3 is based on the real-life Heckler & Koch MP5A3. It is a larger and more accurate variant of the original HK-5, but maintains many of the same qualities. There is also a silenced variant of this weapon available. The game versions are generally faithful to their real-life counterparts including accuracy, fire rate and magazine sizes (the MP5 can use 30- and 32-round magazines, among other sizes); however, with the exception of the MP5K, none of its variants are lightweight or short enough to be wielded one-handed accurately. Real-life MP5Ks also fire slightly faster than their Syphon Filter counterpart, and have fire-selector switches to allow semi-automatic (and with some models, burst) fire and are practically used two-handed to help stabilize recoil. Perhaps an infamous example of the MP5 being used in real life is the SWAT team and British SAS, the latter of whom favour the weapon for its accuracy and stopping power at close range. They fire it in two-round bursts, with a repeat, in order to quickly stop hostage-taking terrorists. This economy keeps the civilian alive and preserve ammunition. In-Game Descriptions & Stats Syphon Filter The HK-5 is only available in two missions: Expo Center Reception and Expo Center Dinorama. It is used by many of Jonathan Phagan's bodyguards, along with the G-18 and Combat Shotgun. The HK-5 is a great weapon at close range against unarmored enemies, but requires more stable aiming at longer ranges, and while its ammo capacity is better than its peers in the game, enemies carrying HK-5s will only drop 8 rounds for the weapon, making it a weapon to be used somewhat sparingly. Syphon Filter 2 Despite being aesthetically different than its predecessor, the HK-5 is functionally unchanged in Syphon Filter 2. It is, however, available in a silenced variant making for a powerful stealth weapon. The standard HK-5 is only available in the New York Slums and New York Sewers missions. The silenced HK-5 is also available in those two missions as well as the Pharcom Expo Center andPharcom Expo Center (Syphon Filter 2)Agency Bio-Lab missions; most notably, it is used by Unit One members who attempt to kill Gabe. Jason Chance later uses one to wound Teresa Lipan, apparently killing her. Syphon Filter 3 The HK-5 returns in Syphon Filter 3 largely similar to its Syphon Filter 2 predecessor, but with slightly reduced ammo capacities (magazine size of 30 rounds, 180 rounds maximum). However, this drawback is compensated for with the fact that the the player obtains 15 rounds instead of 8 whenever an HK-5 is taken from a dead enemy. The weapon is seen and can be used during Hotel Fukushima, SS Lorelei, Waterfront, as well as Docks Final Assault; it is also used by Mara Aramov to kill Vince Hadden on the orders of Mihai Niculescu. The silenced version is seen and can be used during Costa Rican Plantation, Paradise Ridge, Militia Compound as well as Underground Bunker. Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain The HK-5 is now called the MDS and is available in multiple variants. The A3, A4 and PDW variants can be used, with the latter being one of the most useful weapons in the game as it can hold over 600 rounds. The MDS-7 has a blistering rate of fire and uses armour-piercing rounds. The A4 cannot be unlocked for use, but it has very stable auto-targeting and can be found in Carthage, Michigan: Quarantine Zone as well as Carthage, Michigan: Carthage Mall. Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror The HK-5 is again referred to as the MDS and can be used in Dark Mirror. A permanently suppressed version (the A4) can be unlocked by gaining the second Stealth Combat Specialist badge and an unsilenced variant (the A3) can be found in Episode 4. Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow The HK-5 is once again the 'MDS' and can be used in Dark Mirror. A permanently suppressed version (the A4) can be unlocked by gaining the second Stealth Combat Specialist badge and an unsilenced variant (the A3) can be found in Episodes 1 as well as 2. This weapon is also seen when Gabe infiltrates Bitar's dam; it presented a continuity nightmare since Logan has no such weapon in-game, yet he is bizarrely armed with a UNP .45 from Trinidad's perspective. Trivia * The real-life MP5 submachine gun only holds 30 rounds per magazine. This means that in the first two games, the weapon was equipped with extended magazines (although the idea of a weapon that has an extra two rounds per magazine is ridiculous). * It is one of the few weapons that appear in all six games. Category:Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 2 Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 3 Weaponry